


【通补】冒险精神（拆/一发完）

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 补天士对通天晓的办公桌干了点坏事
Relationships: Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 7





	【通补】冒险精神（拆/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> #又名：一次失败的临阵脱逃  
> #含自W，意Y，劝诱  
> #老通又正经又变态

有的时候补天士真的不知道什么叫羞耻芯。

比如现在他就正坐在通天晓的办公桌上，一边摸着前挡板，一边在芯里暗暗盘算对方回来的时间。

反正通天晓就没有哪次是提前回来的。

当补天士屈起腿踩在桌沿上时，后仰的机体扫下了不少东西，它们乒乒乓乓地砸到地上，或许还有个什么碎了，那些声音让他既紧张又兴奋。

不过通天晓今天不会回来，他会在赛博坦。

补天士万分确信。

这意味着他只要做完后认认真真打扫一下，把一切复原，然后对那个碎掉的东西（尽管他还不知道到底是什么）编个不大不小的谎就可以了。

他轻轻咬着食指关节，指尖滑过大腿内侧，力度很轻，仅仅使漆面上飞起一小簇打着卷儿的碎屑，但足以清晰地留下些什么。他用小指把它们扫掉，露出刻下的三个字。

那将是他接下来的幻想中的主角。

前挡板的温度真的相当高了，但补天士并没有去打开它，手指反而转移到自己的后挡板，感受它们的逐渐升温。

补天士加大了换气扇功率，他在来这之前就把它们擦得干干净净，还抹了点油，以确保不会有任何小插曲发生。

或许这次他是下定决心要把自己弄乱一回了。

渐渐地有些液体从后挡板的缝隙中渗了出来，把他的手指弄的湿哒哒的。在补天士打开后挡板之前，那些润滑液已经在通天晓的办公桌上积成了一小滩——这些当然也可以完全清理掉。

补天士一片一片地抚过接口外沿的保护叶，像是在引导他们变形，好将接口完全暴露出来。他注视着空无一人的椅子，想象通天晓就坐在那里，用审查他报告中的语法错误一样的目光审视他的接口。补天士只希望自己的每一片保护叶都变形到位了，不然通天晓一定会捏住那叛逆的一片，强制纠错。

换气扇轰鸣，补天士绕着自己的接口外沿打转，就好像真的是通天晓那双有他头雕那么大的手在摸他，这种幻想让他的接口充能，光路闪烁了几下后亮起  
。  
现在它们应该进入他的接口了。

可怜的补天士得用两根手指才能模拟出通天晓一根手指的大小。即便如此，这两根手指已经开始令他小声呜咽了，他碾过自己的一些内置节点，让那些细小电流刺激他的脑模块，令他昏昏沉沉，使接口放松。如果要吞下通天晓的管子，他必须足够放松。

他又插入两根手指。补天士死死咬住下唇，才没被猛烈的快感敲晕。这太过了！他几乎要因为接口不适的酸胀感而流清洗液了。但通天晓可不会同情他。连补天士都知道自己就是个小炉渣。为了惩罚他，通天晓会不由分说地继续侵犯他的接口，为他因紧张而状态不佳的接口训斥他，即便他哭声嘶哑，也完全不会停下。

补天士疯狂地抽动手指，牙齿给指尖留下几个小小凹痕，在濒临过载的时候含糊不清地念着通天晓的名字。

“补天士？”

“啊——！！”

门口熟悉的声音让他肌体紧绷，却依然颤抖着迎来了过载。润滑液喷射出来时一部分浅粉色的液体溅到了刻字上，输出管的过载让对接液也缓缓流下，而他甚至还没打开前挡板。

补天士坐在自己的液体里看向门口，光学镜黯淡，面甲因清洗液而狼狈不堪，发声器在小声呜咽，但手指混着乱七八糟的液体，仍在继续搅动他的接口，他甚至还刻意将机体向门口方向偏了偏，好让对方可以完全看到他的对接阵列。

处理器混乱中，补天士数着对方每一步之间的时间，发现偏差值似乎有点大。他该高兴吗？他成功让古板的长官乱了步调，虽然他尚且不确定对方是否是出于愤怒。

当通天晓庞大的身躯将他笼罩在一片阴影之中时，他再也无法克制住自己的颤抖。补天士本以为那双手或许会直接捏碎他的火种，但它们只是落在了他的腰间，暗示性地揉捏着，并没有什么章法。

“通天晓！”补天士激动地大叫，身上的每一个小零件都在为此舞蹈。

而他的长官依然冷静而克制。

“别告诉我你不想。”

怎么可能！

补天士热情地贴着那双大手扭动腰肢，刚刚过载的接口又开始分泌润滑液，饥渴地一张一合着。通天晓坐到他的椅子里，手搭在补天士的大腿上，目光灼灼。补天士无法分清他在看哪里，但可以肯定的是，当他握住通天晓的双手引导他们把他的腿分得更开时，对方的换气扇功率骤然加大，而焦点赤裸地落在了他毫无遮掩的接口那儿。

通天晓向前倾了点，抬起补天士的腿，把它向后压，用另一只手扶住他的后背。这样的体型差和高度差让补天士觉得自己简直就像一个小玩具，在被那双不容抗拒的大手任意摆弄。

补天士勉强撑起上身从双腿之间看他，只觉得他离自己的屁股太近了些，而下一秒，通天晓几乎就是就埋进了他的屁股里。

补天士宕机了一会会。

老通是在舔他的接口吗？？！

“啊啊！”反应过来后，补天士死死抓住对方的头雕，像是要推开他，可接口却送了上去。他能感受到通天晓在一一排查那些收回去的保护叶片。补天士一面暗暗祈祷没有什么差错，一面却又期待着“惩罚”。

结果是所有保护叶都服服帖帖的。大概全塞星没有几个机能做到这样的完美无瑕，无可挑剔，补天士芯想。

通天晓在他的腰间和大腿根处释放了一些温和的电流，作为对他的奖励。补天士从未觉得机体如此软绵绵过，现在他完全落入通天晓的掌中了，因为酥酥麻麻的刺激而咬着手指闷哼出声。原本压制住他大腿的手腾了出来，抚上他的头雕，塞进了补天士急需被什么填满的嘴。补天士像小动物一样充满爱意的轻轻啃咬着他的手指，电解液从他们之间滴落下来，于是补天士又去吮吸手指上的液体，发出啧啧的水声。

一直到补天士过载，他仍含着通天晓的手指。

通天晓退出接口时舌头上还勾连出了一小股粘稠液体，补天士努力不去看他是如何将润滑液吞了下去，还舔了舔嘴唇。通天晓拆下补天士的前挡板，手指草草地抹去一些先前过载时的对接液，然后把输出管握在手心里揉捏，不久便让上面的顶洞再次流出黏黏的、透明的液体来。

“哈……唔嗯……通天晓……我……我想要你！”补天士在他的掌中微微颤抖，为接口的不满足而难以自持。

通天晓站起身亲了亲他的面颊，向他发起对接协议。补天士慌慌张张地差点选择了拒绝，因为先前他以为自己会是最先发出请求的人。

补天士被像抱石油兔一样被抱到腿上，和弹跳出来的尺寸惊人的输出管打了个照面。补天士偷偷咽了咽电解液。他是很想去舔舔它啦！可是这个大小……补天士不敢想象这个庞然大物进入他的接口的情景。他可不想进医疗坞，被救护车臭骂一顿，忍受所有人对他的叹气和拍拍肩——就像在说“不用解释，我都懂”一样！然后第二天《寻光后内刊》上满是他这个船长的流言蜚语。

补天士可怜巴巴地看着通天晓。

“通天晓……”他小声哀求道。

“你的接口扩张程度已达到理论值，所以不必担心。”

连这个时候他都在分析那些个数据！

补天士决定挣扎，但那双大手仍在将他向那根管子推进。当通天晓抬起补天士的屁股将他的接口对准那根凶器时，补天士真的开始哭了。

“求求你……通天晓……长官！……求求你求求你……”

在润滑液的帮助下，输出管的伞状结构毫不费力就滑了进去，导致补天士被自己的抽泣噎住了一下下。

“请具体说明你的请求，补天士。”

三分之一的管身已经进入了，但通天晓却没有下一步的动作，好像真的在等他的回答。

补天士小心扒拉着捧着他臀甲的手。

“拔出来……长官……求求你……我做不到……”

这是假话。

如果通天晓想和他对接，那就说明他的接口真的能做到。

所以通天晓否决了。

“不，补天士。”通天晓将他向下按了按，补天士发出了如垂死的小动物般的哭叫，但当他真的被卡在一个不上不下的位置上时声音里却又是那样充满欲望，“说出你的真实想法。”

通天晓语气放缓，就像以前指导补天士那段日子里一样。那时他时常为对方的无能而失望、愤怒，但总归会冷静下来，分析他，纠正他，指引他。

而补天士往往会深陷其中。

或许很久以前就开始了，但补天士可能至今仍未察觉。

他到底被通天晓劝诱着做过多少事情呢？

“我想要你……通天晓长官……”

像现在，补天士就是全身放松地挂在通天晓身上，支支吾吾地说着。

“可我害怕……你知道的，你的尺寸太大了……”

通天晓抬头舔去他眼角的清洗液，轻轻蹭他的面甲，安抚他：“你可以做到的。”

通天晓当然能照顾好补天士，从战斗技巧到机体结构，他了如指掌。

但现在最重要的是补天士得调整好自己。

当他看到补天士真的收了收几乎没停过的抽泣，小心地向下坐下去，开始试着取悦自己时，他收获了一阵阴暗的乐趣。

“你做得很好，补天士。”他低声说。

而补天士和以前一样为他的赞赏兴奋不已。

通天晓持续释放出细小的电流，略施力度摩挲着腹甲上的每一处连接，让对方的快感不断累积。被冷落许久的输出管又被握住，顶部被急切地揉搓着，在补天士腿一软完全坐了下去的那一刻，就射出了小股的对接液。

这太丢脸了。

补天士又要开始小声呜咽了。

但通天晓的顶弄让他哽住了。补天士惊慌失措地上下颠簸着，每一次落下时都会不受控制地发出一声短促的尖叫。这太深了！输出管每一次都能碰到他敏感的次级油箱垫片，通天晓毫不迟疑地碾过几乎所有内置节点，爆炸般的快感让补天士觉得通天晓在插的不是他的接口，而是他的头雕，并且每一次都能精准地顶到脑模块。

补天士的尖叫变得越来越兴奋。好吧他承认，他没救了。补天士彻底没救了。现在除了放声尖叫，电解液从傻笑的嘴角一直流到下巴那儿，补天士什么话也说不出来。

主导方也慢慢变成了补天士。而通天晓相当享受补天士所做的一切努力，看他如何热烈地骑他的管子，毫不吝啬地摆动腰肢，先前害怕得掉清洁液的他一去不复返。

蠢货蠢货绝对是蠢货！补天士芯想。真的太爽了！补天士一开始就该答应的！

在通天晓的最后一次猛入中，他的输出管顶进了次级油箱里面，补天士无暇关闭那些高温报错弹窗，他只是出神地望着自己油箱的油位，看着它一点点上升。

这或许有些太过头了。

通天晓只需要一点点次级能量液就能把他的小油箱喂得满满当当。

在强烈的饱足感中，补天士感到意识在渐渐离他而去。

在被强制下线的那一刻，补天士觉得自己或许找到了一项新的冒险。

而那与通天晓密切相关。

\--------------------------------------------

事后，补天士小心翼翼地问通天晓：“你还在生我的气吗？”

想想那些满室狼藉！而他却自顾自地下线了！

替补天士处理了一切的通天晓从数据板堆里抬起了头。

“实话说，我刚打开门的时候，看着这一切，我十分愤怒。”

他拿笔点了点桌子，补天士甚至不敢直视他。

“但是自从登上寻光号后，你总能打乱我不是吗？尤其当你坐在桌子上呻吟着邀请我时，我发现这一切也并不是那么不可饶恕。”

通天晓满意地看着补天士的光镜一点点亮起来。

补天士跳过来紧紧搂着他。

“老通，你知道吗？你真该多笑笑。”

END


End file.
